The Simplistic Clowns
by itzPrew
Summary: When a mysterious clown dolls appears in the TARDIS. The 4th doctor and Sarah Jane track down the original location to investigate. Will Sarah Jane's Fear of clowns cause problems? Will the Doctor be able to stop the She-en King from soul swapping with Sarah? Set exactly before Hand Of Fear. Rated K because includes spooky ideas and death. Let me know what you think in the reviews
1. Prequel

Two men limped over a field of corpses. The elder man was hurt. The other man, much younger, was helping him walk. It was clear that they were the only survivors of whatever happened.

"Over there!" He huffed pointing towards a small gap in the ground "We can hide in there" He sat down with the elderly man. "There, is that ok?"

"As ok as I'm ever going to be" He said grumpily "That collapsing building and Dalek didn't help"

"You said that you can save us…them" He asked in a hurry "Can you?"

"Oh yes…I forgot" He passed him a thick ancient book, engraved on the front was strange symbols, nothing the She-en would've made.

"What is it?" He queried, worrying that the book was evil.

"Ever hear of the Sisterhood of Karn?" He asked, a question that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Well…yes" He said "But how are the sisterhood going to save us, they were killed at the start of the Time War"

"Now listen closely, millions of years ago the She-en stole this book from them, it contains-" He explained.

"Spells that will unlock secrets beyond science, yeah I've heard that story before" He replied "But its just a fairytale"

"Now…listen very closely" The young man leaned forward, eager to hear his reply "Nothing is ever just a fairytale"

"Fine…but how is it going to save us?" He answered, disbelieving the story.

"Now… where is it?" He scrolled through the pages until he landed on the right page "Here it is! The soul swap spell"

"What! No..No..No!" He stood up about to walk away from the madman. Not noticing a Dalek catching a glimpse of his head.

"Wait!" He stopped the boy from leaving "Do you want to see your family again? Do you want the She-en's legacy to die with us?"

"No… but a whole race is still murdered" He hollered "Anyway there isn't a species with the right genetics to fit our souls"

"But there is!" The Wiseman answered, the man turned back around and slouched back down, intrigued to his reply "Millions of lightyears away, there is a planet called Earth and the inhabitants called 'Humans' are almost the same and you and I"

"Almost?" He asked.

"They aren't as 'powerful' as the She-en" He explained. The dalek rolled up to the edge of the ditch.

"EXTERMINATE!" It yelled.

"RUN!" He stormed "Take the book!"

"No!" He answered back rushing up off the ground.

"They're counting on us!" He replied urgently "Now run!" He screamed as the Dalek shot him. The man ran across the field whispering the spell.

"Here my words, hear my voice" He chanted "I am standing on ground that's moist, switch our souls with the humans the, yeah switch our souls, switch our-"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek blasted him before he could finish the spell. But did he succeed?...


	2. Chapter One

"Right then Sarah!" The doctor grinned "Where to next?"

"Oh! I don't know, probably some lost moon of Poosh" She replied grumpily.

"Oh no, I've been there, it's terribly boring" He answered "Come on Sarah!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook. Sarah Jane flew off her chair onto the hard ground. The doctor held tight onto the console and pressed a few buttons and the vehicle stabilised.

"What on Earth was that!?" Sarah Jane asked, now climbing up off the floor and grabbing hold of the console.

"Err… Sarah" He pointed at the chair that Sarah was once sat on, now behind her.

"What is it?" She turned around and froze in fear. A tiny clown doll was sat, staring deep into Sarah's eyes. The doctor walked around the console to Sarah and stood in front of her, blocking her view of the clown.

"Sarah! Are you alright?" He asked with his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine" She let out a fake smile, but the doctor could tell she was lying.

"Now, Sarah… your not scared of clowns?" He asked, Sarah didn't reply. The doctor walked behind the Clown and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Sarah walked to the other side of the console, for safety. The eyes followed her around the room, she just thought it was her imagination. The sonic buzzed as he held it up to the clown. The doctor let go of the button.

"Now… how did you get in here?" He asked himself. He walked back over to the console unit and placed his screwdriver into a slot. The machine burst into action and flew through the space and time vortex.

"Where are we going?" Asked Sarah, hiding behind the doctor.

"Wherever that clown came from" He replied still walking around the console flipping levers and buttons.

"And where is that?" She asked still watching the clown.

"Earth…1976…somewhere near London" He replied as the TARDIS landed "You coming?" She followed the Doctor out, oblivious of the clown's movement.

The two stepped out of the TARDIS and their eyes scanned the perimeter. They were in some empty high street. Not one person to be seen. A young girl, probably the same age as Sarah Jane, approached the travellers.

"Hello, I'm Alex, welcome to Jevelin" She smiled as the doctor was searching through his pockets for his sonic screwdriver.

He scanned the air and looked into it.

"We're on Earth but not even the Sonic can tell where" He whispered to Sarah Jane.

"She just said, Jevelin!" Sarah Jane replied.

"Sorry, do you two want me to go?" Alex asked.

"No, no, no!" Sarah Jane grinned "I'm Sarah Jane and this is the Doctor!"

"Nice to meet you both" Alex smirked back.

"But Jevelin, isn't a place on Earth" The Doctor whispered to Sarah "I know every town, every place on Earth and Jevelin isn't one of them"

"Well, it must be!" Sarah Jane replied "Is there any Clown dolls here?"

"Actually, there is a antique toy shop that's known for having them here" Alex answered "Would you like me to show you?"

"If you wouldn't mind" The doctor interrupted. Alex led the two down the empty high street.

"Why is it so bare?" Sarah Jane asked "It's like Sunday but more quiet"

"Unfortunately we don't get much visitors here" Alex replied.

"We?" Sarah Jane asked, noticing that Alex took awhile to answer.

"Yes… the…residents" She replied. Sarah Jane could tell she was hiding something. The Doctor, a few paces behind, caught up with Sarah.

"When two strangers come out of a police box and ask questions about clown dolls, wouldn't that seem strange to you?" He asked.

"Yes, and just now she was acting strange about the residents here" Sarah Jane whispered back to the doctor.

"Well, at least we know we're at the right place" He grinned.

"Here it is" Alex smiled and held her arm out to the entrance.

"It's open?" The doctor asked surprised when all the other shops were closed, for what looked like months.

"Yes, it's open all year" Alex smiled again. Sarah was starting to get irritated by her constant cheeriness.

The Doctor walked in first and looked around at the shelves full to the brim with all various clown dolls. Sarah Jane walked in and froze in her skin. She was living her nightmare. She took a few paces back but was stopped by Alex in the doorway.

The doctor looked around the small shop. On the outside it looked like a warehouse but this just looks like a tuck shop. He walked over to a door that said 'Staff Only'.

He blasted the handle with his sonic and opened the door.

"No! You're not allowed to go in there!" Alex rushed passed Sarah Jane and towards the Doctor now on the other side of the door. Sarah tried the shop door but it wouldn't budge. She shook the handle but she couldn't escape. She felt trapped. Like the walls were closing in. Like the clowns were pouncing off the walls and grabbing her legs…

Sarah screeched as the clowns pulled her to the ground. She screamed for the doctor but he didn't come…


	3. Chapter Two

The doctor stared at the warehouse full of clown dolls.

"How many clowns do you have here?" He asked frightened.

"I don't know, I don't work here" She replied.

"Doctor!" Sarah screamed in fear. The doctor walked back to the doorway but Alex swung it shut.

"Sarah!" He shouted but she couldn't hear him "Alex, what have you done? Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this, to save the She-en!" She hollered, but in a deeper, more evil voice. Something hit the doctor on the head from behind and he was knocked unconscious.

The doctor opened his eyes. He was hand cuffed to a wall. Beside him was Sarah Jane, she was asleep. His eyes came into focus and he looked at Alex. She was pressing buttons and levers on a machine. She turned around and her whole face was melting. The flesh was sliding off. It was out of place, The Doctor knew what was happening but he wouldn't dare tell her. Her eyes were a blood red. She stormed over to the doctor.

"What are you going to do with us?" He asked trying to break free.

"Your souls will be removed from your bodies and be swapped with those of the She-en's" She explained.

"But the She-en, they're fine, still alive on their home world" The Doctor said.

"We were destroyed in the war" She said.

"What war?" He asked. Alex screeched and pulled away the flesh.

"Bring the girl for transmission" She ordered and three clown dolls marched out and unstrapped her.

"Leave her alone!" He ordered but Alex didn't reply.

"Watch him!" She gave one more order and two more Clown dolls came out and stood by the Doctor. Sarah Jane was taken away and the doctor couldn't stop it.

"What are those?" He asked ushering his head towards a load of broken clown dolls.

"The remains of the rejected humans from this puny village that didn't properly transfer" One of the Clowns explained as the doctor knocked them over with his leg. He un-cuffed himself using his screwdriver and rushed in the direction they took Sarah. He marched into the room, with his sonic still in hand.

"Stop him!" Ordered Alex, strapped into a operating chair. He blasted a machine and sparks flew into her minions. He unstrapped Sarah Jane, now conscious.

"W-w what's going on?" She muddled as the Doctor carried her out the room "Put me down!" Sarah Jane yelled as he placed her on the ground and they ran.

"Follow them!" Alex ordered and two clown dolls waddled after them. She stood up and checked the machine. She pressed a few buttons and the sonic screwdriver appeared on the screen.

"Hmm.. time lord" She thought "You could be useful"

Sarah and the doctor ran back into the main shop. He zapped the door with his screwdriver and locked it. Then Sarah Jane heard something truly terrifying.

"Help me" A clown doll on the shelf whined in pain "Where am I?"

"Doctor" She said "What?" Sarah walked towards it. The doctor rushed behind her.

"That's what they do with the human souls, put them into the dolls" He explained, a tear fell down Sarah's face as she held the doll.

Suddenly Alex burst into the room followed by two clown minions.

"Time Lord!" She yelled.

"The She-en King, I presume!" He stepped forward, Alex was about to speak when the doctor interrupted, "Why clown dolls?"

"Something went wrong with the incantation" The She-en King explained.

"Aah! The one you stole from the Sisterhood of Karn, Well you should've expected that from the immortals, terribly boring people but good at revenge"

"That might be so time lord but if we go back to that terrible day and put the spell right" The King grinned.

"Too bad you don't have a time machine then!" He smiled.

"But you do!" The king smiled, a shiver went down the doctor's spine.

"And why do you think I'll let you cause a paradox?" He asked taking a slow step back to the door with his screwdriver in hand.

"Or your companion will die!" The king yelled. The Doctor turned around and Sarah Jane was being pulled to the wall by the clown dolls.


	4. Chapter Three

"Kill her then, see if I care" He smiled.

"We will kill her doctor" The king replied.

"I'm not one to give into black mail!" He shouted back. Alex lifted up a gun and held it towards Sarah Jane.

"Very well doctor, on your head be it" The king replied. He held the trigger. His human fingers pressed down on the weapon. The bullet flew through the air towards Sarah Jane. Suddenly a clown doll flew off the shelf and was hit by the bullet. It pierced the stitching.

"What?!" The king screeched at the top of his lungs.

"You see, those tortured souls wanted death more than anything. When they saw an opportunity they flew for it, quite literally." He explained. Sarah Jane, now free from the clowns grasp, gave a stern look at the doctor.

"What… where have my minions gone?" The king asked starting to go insane.

"You've been messing with a level 5 planet, and the shadow proclamation can't have that!" The doctor grinned once more and the building shook. A group of Judoon teleported into the room. They grabbed a hold of the king and prepared for teleportation back to the ship.

"I told you, I don't give into blackmail" He gave a stern evil look at the She-en.

"I'll get you for this Doctor!" The king yelled as he was teleported away with all the clown dolls.

"They always say that" The doctor smiled at Sarah. She marched out of the room onto the high street.

"I could've died and you were just going to let me!" She yelled.

"I knew that-" He tried to explain.

"No you didn't!" She yelled as she approached the TARDIS "Take me home"

"Ok" The doctor smiled at her as they both entered the TARDIS.

The machine roared to life and faded away.

The End.


End file.
